Weiße Wanderer
Weiße Wanderer (im Original: White Walkers), in den Büchern Die Anderen (im Original: The Others) genannt, sind mythische Kreaturen, die in Westeros für Chaos, Krieg und Unruhe sorgten, bevor sie mit großem Aufwand in den äußersten Norden gedrängt werden konnten und von der Nachtwache in der Schlacht der Dämmerung besiegt wurden. Die Mauer schirmt seitdem den Rest der Sieben Königslande vor einem erneuten Eindringen der Weißen Wanderer ab. Zu Beginn der Geschehnisse in Game of Thrones gelten sie als nicht existent oder zumindest ausgerottet, da sie seit Tausenden von Jahren niemand mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Jenseits der Mauer, bei den Wildlingen, soll es dennoch Gerüchte von der Rückkehr der Weißen Wanderer geben. Die Nachtwache warnt vor Weißen Wanderern mit drei Hornstößen. Charakteristika 300px|thumb|Ein weißer Wanderer mit seinem Eisschwert. Weiße Wanderer sind menschenähnliche Kreaturen. Sie sind größer als Menschen, haben weiße, sehnige Haut sowie sehr dünnes, weißes Haar. Die gesamte Haut an ihrem Körper wirkt vertrocknet und eingefallen, was ihnen ein mumienhaftes Aussehen verleiht. Sie sind viel stärker als Menschen, sie können mit nur einem Schlag große Männer meterweit zurückstoßen. Das wohl auffälligste Merkmal sind ihre leuchtenden blauen Augen. Kräfte Weiße Wanderer besitzen magische Kräfte im Zusammenhang mit Eis und Schnee. Bei ihrer Ankunft fallen meistens die Temperaturen stark und ein Blizzard kommt auf. Außerdem können sie bei Berührung Dinge einfrieren, dies tat ein Weißer Wanderer als er das Schwert von Sam einfror und es daraufhin zersprang. Sie können tote Menschen und Tiere zum Leben erwecken. Diese sogenannten Wiedergänger sind Untote und werden von den Weißen Wanderern kontrolliert. Wiedergänger haben ebenso wie die Weißen Wanderer eisblaue Augen. Sie können einzig durch Feuer zerstört werden. Weiße Wanderer tragen Waffen mit dünnen Klingen, die aus extrem scharfen Eiskristallen bestehen. Diese sind so kalt, dass sie normalen Stahl zerspringen lassen. Auch sind die Rüstungen der Weißen Wanderer mit gewöhnlichen Waffen nicht zu durchdringen. Während der Schlacht auf Winterfell wurde der Nachtkönig in Drachenfeuer eingehüllt, allerdings hatte dies keine Auswirkungen auf ihn. Schwächen 300px|thumb|Ein Weißer Wanderer zerfällt, nachdem er mit Drachenglas erstochen wurde. Sie können mit aus Drachenglas (Obsidian) hergestellten Waffen oder valyrischem Stahl getötet werden. Wenn sie von einer Drachenglasklinge erstochen werden, beginnt ihr Körper an dem Punkt zu gefrieren, an dem die Klinge eingedrungen ist. Dies ist für die Weißen Wanderer sehr schmerzvoll. Wenn ihr ganzer Körper erstarrt ist, zerbrechen sie in tausend Stücke. In der Serie Staffel 1 300px|thumb|Ein Wildlingmädchen als [[Wiedergänger.]] Zu Beginn der Serie gelten Erzählungen über die Weißen Wanderer jenseits der Mauer lediglich als Gerücht. Aus diesem Grund glaubt Lord Eddard Stark auch nicht der Erzählung des Deserteurs Will von der Nachtwache, den er in der Nähe von Winterfell aufgreift. Dieser berichtet ihm davon, dass seine Patrouille von Weißen Wanderern überfallen worden sei und seine Kameraden Gared und Ser Weymar Rois von ihnen getötet worden seien. Davor hatten die Weißen Wanderer ein Wildlingslager niedergemetzelt und die Leichen als Warnung hinterlassen. Sie waren außerdem in der Lage, ein totes Wildlingsmädchen als Wiedergänger zum Leben zu erwecken. Ned Stark denkt, Will würde ihn belügen oder habe schlichtweg den Verstand verloren, und richtet ihn wegen seiner Desertation hin. Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont und Maester Aemon von der Nachtwache bitten Tyrion Lennister seine Schwester davon zu überzeugen Verstärkungstruppen zu senden. Sie behaupten, dass es jenseits der Mauer noch etwas anderes als Wildlinge gebe und dass dessen Einfluss schon seit einiger Zeit wachsen würde. Da der Winter naht, befürchten sie, dass dieser bisher unsichtbare Feind sich jetzt zeigen wird. Einige Wildlinge, unter ihnen auch Osha, welche die Mauer überwunden haben, fliehen Richtung Süden und kommen dabei Winterfell sehr nahe. Sie treffen auf Bran Stark und Osha schlägt vor, ihn gefangen zu nehmen und zu Manke Rayder, dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer zu bringen, weil er als Benjen Starks Verwandter eine große Belohnung bringen würde. Ein anderer Wildling widerspricht ihr jedoch, weil er nicht in den Norden zu den Weißen Wanderern zurückkehren, sondern lieber bis nach Dorne fliehen will. Osha, die inzwischen eine Gefangene der Starks in Winterfell ist, unterhält sich mit Maester Luwin über den Grund ihrer Flucht gen Süden. Sie deutet an vor den Weißen Wanderern geflohen zu sein und erklärt, dass diese tagsüber schlafen und nachts jagen würden. Luwin schenkt ihren Worten keinen Glauben, da seiner Ansicht nach Weiße Wanderer seit tausenden Jahren fort seien. Osha klärt ihn darüber auf, dass die Wanderer nie weg waren, sondern lediglich geschlafen hätten und es jetzt nicht mehr täten. Die Leichen der wochenlang vermissten Grenzer Othor und Jafer Blumen werden in die Schwarze Festung gebracht, nachdem sie nicht weit entfernt nördlich der Mauer gefunden worden sind. Samwell Tarly bemerkt, dass die Körper trotz der langen Todesdauer nicht verfault sind, sondern sogar in perfektem Zustand zu sein scheinen. Jon Schnee schlägt vor, die Leichen zu verbrennen, aber Lord Kommandant Mormont möchte sie stattdessen von Maester Aemon untersuchen lassen. In der Nacht erwacht Othor als Wiedergänger zum Leben und greift Jon an. Die Kreatur kann erst vernichtet werden, als Jon entdeckt, dass Feuer ihre Schwäche ist. Am nächsten Tag werden die Leichen ordentlich verbrannt, und Sam berichtet von einem Buch in der Bibliothek Maester Aemons. Er erklärt, dass die Wiedergänger von Weißen Wanderern berührt worden seien und deswegen zum Leben erwachten und plötzlich blaue Augen hatten. Außerdem erzählt er, dass die Wanderer für tausend Jahre unter dem Eis schlafen und wenn sie aufwachen, "dann ist die Mauer hoffentlich hoch genug". Aufgrund der Geschehnisse beschließt Lord Kommandant Mormont mit der Nachtwache in voller Stärke jenseits der Mauer zu reiten und sich den Wildlingen und Weißen Wanderern zu stellen, welche die Sicherheit der Sieben Königslande bedrohen. Er berichtet Jon, dass an der Ostwacht bei Cotter Peik ebenfalls Leichen mit blauen Augen aufgetaucht seien und macht ihm begreiflich, dass die Bedrohung aus dem Norden sehr viel wichtiger sei als der Krieg um den Eisernen Thron, der im Süden voranschreitet. Staffel 2 300px|thumb|Die Weißen Wanderer ziehen in die [[Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen|Schlacht.]] Während sich die Mitglieder der Nachtwache in Crasters Bergfried aufhalten, beobachtet Jon, wie Craster einen seiner neugeborenen Söhne nachts in den Wald trägt und dort auf der Erde liegen lässt. Nachdem Craster fort ist, taucht eine Kreatur mit blauleuchtenden Augen auf und nimmt das Baby mit. Nachdem Craster bemerkt hat, dass Jon ihm gefolgt ist, schlägt er ihn nieder und bringt ihn zurück zu seinem Hof. Er besteht darauf, dass die Nachtwache sofort verschwinden soll. Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont weist Jon zurecht, muss dann aber zugeben, dass er über Crasters Opferungen Bescheid weiß. Er erklärt, dass diese Methode dessen Hof und die Nachtwache schon oft vor den "grausameren Göttern" der Wildlinge (Weißen Wanderern) bewahrt habe. Als die Nachtwache die Faust der Ersten Menschen erreicht, erzählt Samwell seinen Gefährten Jon, Grenn und Eddison Tollett, dass die Nachtwache mit drei Hornstößen vor Weißen Wanderern warnt, aber dass dies seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr geschehen ist. Grenn und Eddison reagieren genervt, weil Sam diese Information in einem von Maester Aemons Büchern gelesen hat. (Sie können nicht lesen.) thumb|300pxWährend Sam, Grenn und Eddison Tollett um die Faust der Ersten Menschen herum Dung zum Feuer machen sammeln, ertönt das Horn der Nachtwache. Zuerst denken sie, dass Jon Schnee und Qhorin Halbhand zurückgekehrt sind. Dann ertönt das Horn ein zweites Mal und sie glauben, dass Wildlinge angreifen, weswegen Grenn sein Schwert zieht. Eddison befiehlt Grenn und Sam mit ihm zum Lager zurückzukehren, weil sie unmöglich allein gegen die Wildlinge kämpfen können. Da ertönt das Horn ein drittes Mal, und sie begreifen, dass Weiße Wanderer auf dem Vormarsch sind. Eddison und Grenn fliehen sofort, aber Samwell kann nicht mit ihnen mithalten, während ein Schneesturm das Plateau einhüllt. Sam sucht Schutz hinter einem Felsbrocken und beobachtet wie eine große Horde Wiedergänger an ihm vorbeizieht, die von einem Weißen Wanderer auf einem untoten Pferd angeführt wird. Der Wanderer bemerkt Sam, ignoriert ihn aber. Er reitet weiter und führt die Wiedergänger zur Invasion auf die Faust der Ersten Menschen an. Staffel 3 Zu Beginn der Episode "Valar Dohaeris" bleibt der Bildschirm dunkel, es ist jedoch das Kampfgeschrei der Schlacht zwischen den von den Weißen Wanderern angeführten Wiedergängern und der Nachtwache zu hören. 300px|thumbJon Schnee erreicht das Wildlingslager, welches von Manke Rayder, dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, angeführt wird. Manke glaubt nicht, dass Jon seine Brüder von der Nachtwache verraten hat. Er fragt ihn deshalb nach den Beweggründen, die ihn dazu verleitet haben die Nachtwache zu verlassen. Jon berichtet ihm von Craster, der seine neugeborenen Söhne den Weißen Wanderern opfert, und dass Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont darüber Bescheid weiß. Er betont, dass er im kommenden Krieg gegen die Wanderer auf der Seite stehen will, die für die Lebenden kämpft. Manke lässt sich von der Geschichte überzeugen. Manke Rayders Streitmacht erreicht die Faust der ersten Menschen. Dort finden sie eine von den Weißen Wanderern angefertigte Spirale vor, die aus zerteilten Pferdekörpern besteht. Es befinden sich jedoch keine toten Krähen von der Nachtwache dort, die Orell vorher in einer Vision gesehen hatte. Die Wildlinge schließen daraus, dass die toten Krähen zu Wiedergängern geworden sind. Als Samwell Tarly und Goldy auf dem Weg zurück zur Mauer in einer verlassenen Hütte Rast machen, werden sie von einem Weißen Wanderer angegriffen. Samwells Versuch den Wanderer mit einem Schwert anzugreifen scheitert, da dieser das Schwert mit einem einzigen Griff vernichten kann. Als sich der Weiße Wanderer Goldy nähert, um ihr das Kind zu entreißen, zückt Sam in seiner Verzweiflung das Messer aus Drachenglas und sticht es dem Weißen Wanderer in den Rücken. Daraufhin zerspringt der Angreifer in tausend Eissplitter. Sam und Goldy ergreifen die Flucht, gefolgt von einem Schwarm Raben. Staffel 5 300px|thumb Jon Schnee begibt sich mit Tormund Riesentod auf den Weg zu den anderen verbliebenen Wildlingen, um sie auf die andere Seite der Mauer zu holen, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz sowie zum Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer und die Armee der Toten. Nachdem die Wildlinge kooperieren und zu den Schiffen gebracht werden, greift eine Armee der Toten sowie unzählige Weiße Wanderer an. Sie greifen die Mauern des Hafens an, und es gelingt den Angreifern einige Stellen zu durchbrechen. Als Jon Schnee vergeblich nach dem Drachenglas sucht, wird er von einem Weißen Wanderer angegriffen. Diesen tötet er jedoch nicht mit Drachenglas, sondern mit seinem valyrischen Schwert Langklaue. Als Jon es schafft mit Tormund und einigen Wildlingen zu entkommen, muss er mit ansehen, wie die verbleibenden Wildlinge brutal abgeschlachtet werden. Am Ende des Gemetzels tritt schließlich der Nachtkönig an den Steg und erweckt mit eigener Hand alle Toten wieder zum Leben. Staffel 6 thumb|200px|Die Kinder des Waldes erschaffen den NachtkönigIn einer weiteren Vision des Dreiäugigen Raben und Bran stellt sich heraus, dass die Kinder des Waldes die Weißen Wanderer erschaffen haben, um sich vor den Menschen zu schützen. Dabei haben die Kinder einen der Ersten Menschen gefangen genommen, ihn an einen Wehrholzbaum gebunden und ihm mit Drachenglas ins Herz gestochen, wodurch sich seine Augen Blau verfärbten und er der Nachtkönig wurde. Als Bran alleine eine Vision hat, sieht er die Armee der Toten und den Nachtkönig, an der Stelle, an der er einst von den Kindern erschaffen wurde. Der Wehrholzbaum ist völlig mit Schnee bedeckt und Bran durchschreitet die Reihen der Wiedergänger, bis er vor dem Nachtkönig steht. Er dreht sich umher, als der Nachtkönig auf einmal hinter ihm steht und ihn sehen kann. Er packt Bran am Arm. Als Bran aus seiner Vision erwacht, erfährt er, dass der Nachtkönig jetzt weiß wo er ist und dank dem Mal, dass er bei seiner Berührung hinterlassen hat, kann er nun die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben betreten. Die Armee der Toten rückt zum großen Baum vor und kämpft gegen die Kinder des Waldes. Die Kinder werfen mit Feuerbomben, die die Wiedergänger vernichten, doch dem Nachtkönig und den Weißen Wanderern nichts anhaben können. Während Bran, Meera und Hodor auf der Flucht sind, stellt sich der Nachtkönig gegen den Dreiäugigen Raben und tötet ihn eigenhändig. Staffel 7 Bran beobachtet den Marsch der Armee der Toten, während der König des Nordens Jon Schnee die Nordmänner vor den Weißen Wanderern warnt und ihnen befiehlt nach Drachenglas zu suchen. Genauso wie Bran, hat Sandor Clegane eine Vision der Armee in den Flammen. thumb|300px|Die Wanderer als HöhlenmalereiUnterdessen ist Jon Schnee auf Drachenstein und versucht Daenerys Targaryen von der Existenz der Weißen Wanderer zu überzeugen. Durch Samwell Tarly hat er von einem große Vorkommen von Drachenglas in einer Höhle auf der Insel erfahren. Dort befinden sich Höhlenmalereien, die den gemeinsamen Kampf der Ersten Menschen und der Kinder des Waldes gegen die Weißen Wanderer darstellen. Auf einer der Malerein ist der Nachtkönig zusammen mit drei anderen Wanderern abgebildet. Auf Winterfell beobachtet Bran erneut den Marsch der Wanderer in Richtung Ostwacht und wird aus der Vision geworfen, als der Nachtkönig Brans Raben bemerkt. . Da niemand seine Warnungen ernst nimmt reist Jon mit einigen Wildlingen und der Bruderschaft ohne Banner hinter die Mauer, um einen Wiedergänger zu entführen. Sie treffen auf eine kleine Gruppe Wiedergänger, die von einem Wanderer angeführt wird. Als Jon mit Langklaue den Wanderer tötet, zerfallen alle Wiedergänger bis auf einen und Beric Dondarrion wird klar, dass sobald man einen Wanderer getötet hat, alle von ihm erschaffen Wiedergänger ebenfalls sterben. Daher rät er Jon den Nachtkönig zu töten, da dann die gesamte Armee vermutlich mit ihm stirbt. Mittlerweile sind sie von der Armee umzingelt und nur Daenerys auftauchen kann sie retten. thumb|300px|Viserion zerstört die MauerDabei zerstören die drei Drachen große Teile der Armee, bis ein Wanderer dem Nachtkönig einen Eisspeer reicht, mit dem dieser Viserion tödlich trifft. Die anderen beiden Drachen Drogon und Rhaegal können entkommen. An Ketten ziehen die Wiedergänger den toten Drachen aus dem Wasser und der Nachtkönig tritt an den Drachen heran, legt seine Hand auf dessen Schnauze und Viserion öffnet als Wiedergänger seine nun eisig blauen Augen. Die Armee der Toten erreicht Ostwacht und der Nachtkönig reitet auf Viserion, der die Mauer mit blauen Flammen niederbrennt, wodurch die Armee in Westeros einfallen kann. Staffel 8 Nach dem Fall der Mauer marschieren die Weißen Wanderer mit der Armee der Toten weiter Richtung Süden. Dabei treffen sie auf die Burg Letzter Herd, der Sitz des Hauses Umber. Sie greifen die Burg an und töten jeden Bewohner. Der Nachtkönig hinterlässt eine Nachricht für die Lebenden, die später von dem Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Eddison Tollett und seinen Männern gefunden wird. Der Lord Ned Umber wurde mit einem Schwert an die Wand genagelt und mit abgetrennten Armen verziert. Als dieser wieder zu Leben erwacht, wird er von Beric Dondarrions Schwert in Flammen gesetzt und verbrennt. Die Weißen Wanderer stehen mit ihrer Armee vor Winterfell und greifen die Burg an. Auftritte Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Aussehen der Weißen Wanderer in "[[Der Winter naht (Episode)|Der Winter naht"]] Das Aussehen der Weißen Wanderer in der Fernsehserie entspricht nicht ganz dem Bild aus der Romanreihe. Bis zum Finale der zweiten Staffel wurde das äußere Erscheinungsbild nicht vollständig enthüllt. Davor gab es nur sehr kurze, schattenhafte Aufnahmen wie zu Beginn der ersten Staffel oder in der Szene mit Craster und seinem Baby. Das Bild rechts zeigt ein sehr frühes Design, das wahrscheinlich nie als endgültige Version der Weißen Wanderer geplant war. Das Gesicht wirkt beinahe skelettartig und hat keine Nase. Diese Originalversion erschien so kurz auf dem Bildschirm, dass man sie nur durch Screenshots deutlich darstellen konnte. Jedoch war es die einzige Darstellung eines Weißen Wanderers in der ersten Staffel und kursierte daher häufig auf Fanseiten (und in Wikis). Dies verschleierte den Fakt, dass das "offizielle" Design der Weißen Wanderer noch gar nicht richtig festgelegt worden war. Das überarbeitete Design der Weißen Wanderer wurde in Zusammenarbeit von Pixomondo und Creatures Inc. Ltd erstellt. Hierbei entwarf Creatures Inc. die Konzeptzeichnung und die Originalmaske, und Pixomondo entwickelte die CGI-Effekte. Der Weiße Wanderer, der in "Valar Morghulis" in Nahaufnahme zu sehen ist, wurde größtenteils durch Kosmetikprothesen dargestellt. Durch CGI-Effekte wurden seine leuchtenden, blauen Augen sowie die Kälte, welche seine Haut abgab, entwickelt. Zusätzlich wurde der Bauchbereich überarbeitet, um das hagere Aussehen zu erzeugen. Laut Rainer Gombos, Visual Effects Supervisor bei Pixomondo, existierte nur das eine vollständige Kostüm für die Weißen Wanderer, weshalb es als Vorlage für die 10-30 animierten Exemplare in der Endsequenz genutzt und vervielfältigt wurde. Auch von den Wiedergängern gab es nur rund 50 Statisten, die mittels CGI überarbeitet und auf eine etwa 1000 Mann starke Armee vervielfältigt wurden.Collaboration Isn't Always Pretty — Behind the Emmy-Winning VFX for "Game of Thrones", Fast Co.CREATE.com, 10. Oktober 2012. Die endgültige Version der Weißen Wanderer, die am Ende der zweiten Staffel auftaucht, entspricht schon eher der Version aus den Büchern. Es bleiben allerdings noch einige Unterschiede bestehen. In den Büchern tragen die Wanderer viel mehr Rüstung, die aus einem merkwürdigen, reflektierenden Metall besteht, das beinahe wie Tarnkleidung agiert. Außerdem werden die Wanderer als viel "hagerer" beschrieben, aber in der Serie wirken sie nicht ganz so mumienhaft. Man sagt ihnen außerdem nach von unbeschreiblicher, eisiger Schönheit zu sein. In einem E-Mail-Austausch zwischen Autor George R.R. Martin und Comiczeichner Tommy Patterson erklärte ihm Martin wie er sich die Weißen Wanderer für die Comicadaption vorstellen sollte. Er beschrieb sie als seltsame, schöne Síde-ähnliche Kreaturen aus Eis, die unmenschlich, elegant und gefährlich wären. Martin bestätigte hierbei ebenfalls, dass die Weißen Wanderer keinesfalls "Tote" seien, sondern einfach eine menschenfremde Lebensform.AWOIAF Artikel zu "Others" Die Síde oder Sidhe sind Kreaturen der keltischen Mythologie, welche Feenhügel bewohnen. Das äußere Erscheinungsbild der Síde wird je nach Region entweder feen- oder elfenhaft beschrieben."Síd" bei Wikipedia.de Galerie 307_Weißer_Wanderer.jpg 404EidwahrerDreizehnWanderer.jpg 508_Jon_vs_Weißer_Wanderer.jpg 702_Jon_gegen_Weißen_Wanderer.png Weißer_Wanderer.jpg 706_Nachtkönig_Viserion.jpg 605_Das_Tor_Bran_Nachtkönig.jpg 605 Nachtkönig.jpg| White Walker1 Creatures Inc.jpg|Kosmetikprothesen von Creatures Inc Ltd White Walker2 Creatures Inc.jpg|Kosmetikprothesen von Creatures Inc Ltd White Walker3 Creatures Inc.jpg|Kosmetikprothesen von Creatures Inc Ltd White Walker4 Creatures Inc.jpg|Kosmetikprothesen von Creatures Inc Ltd White Walker David Darby.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von David Darby White Walker Martin Rezzard.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Martin Rezzard White Walker Martin Rezzard 2.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Martin Rezzard White Walker Martin Rezzard 3.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Martin Rezzard White Walker Martin Rezzard 4.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Martin Rezzard White Walker Martin Rezzard 5.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Martin Rezzard White Walker Martin Rezzard 6.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Martin Rezzard 702 Jon gegen Weißen Wanderer.png|Ein Weißer Wanderer kämpft gegen Jon Schnee im Trailer zur siebten Staffel. 704 Weiße Wanderer Zeichnung.png|Eine Zeichnung der Kinder des Waldes. In den Büchern In der Serie Game of Thrones wird der Name "Weiße Wanderer" alternativ für die Bezeichnung einer Spezies genutzt, die in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer als Die Anderen bekannt ist. Die meisten Menschen in Westeros halten sie für ein Märchen. Der Legende nach waren die Anderen Kreaturen des Eises und der Kälte, welche vor mehr als achttausend Jahren aus dem äußersten Norden kamen und das Land während der Langen Nacht heimsuchten, einem Winter der eine Generation lang andauerte und einer Nacht, welche die ganze Welt umhüllte. Die Anderen wurden schließlich in der von einem großen Helden, der ein flammenumhülltes Schwert trug, geschlagen. Nachdem sie besiegt worden waren, errichtete Bran der Erbauer mit Hilfe von Magie die Mauer, um sicherzustellen, dass die Anderen nie wieder zurückkehren und die Menschen von Westeros und darüber hinaus bedrohen konnten. Anscheinend vereinigte die Schlacht der Dämmerung die Völker des Nordens unter der Herrschaft der Starks und führte wenig später zum Bau Winterfells. Die Nachtwache wurde dazu gegründet, um Westeros vor den Anderen zu schützen. Diese Aufgabe geriet aber mit der Zeit in Vergessenheit. Stattdessen glaubt die Nachtwache heute, dass die Mauer zum Schutz vor den menschlichen Wildlingen bestehe. Diese bewohnen das Land nördlich der Mauer und fallen ab und zu in die reicheren Regionen im Süden ein. Die Weißen Wanderer werden stets von kalten Temperaturen begleitet. Davon ausgehend, dass sie aus dem Land des Ewigen Winters stammen, bevorzugen sie die kalten Klimaregionen. Es ist gut möglich, dass ihnen warmes Klima das Leben erschwert. Einige Figuren diskutieren innerhalb der Handlung darüber, ob die Weißen Wanderer selbst Kälte erzeugen und sogar Winter hervorrufen (wie die Lange Nacht) oder ob sie den nächsten Winterzyklus abwarten und sich gen Süden begeben, sobald die Temperaturen abfallen. (In diesem Fall hätten sie die Lange Nacht nicht hervorgerufen, sondern nur die Gelegenheit genutzt, welche sich ergab.) Einige der Märchen der Alten Nan beschreiben, dass sich Wildlingsfrauen mit den Anderen fortgepflanzt hätten, um Halbmenschenkinder zu zeugen, allerdings handelt es sich hierbei um ein unbegründetes Gerücht. In den Büchern fürchten die Anderen das Tageslicht und zeigen sich nur des Nachts. Trotzdem kann man sowohl im Serienauftakt als auch im Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel die Weißen Wanderer bei Tage beobachten. Während des 2. Staffelfinales könnte einfach das Bild aufgehellt worden sein, um die Größe der Wiedergängerarmee zu betonen, wobei man jedoch am Ende der Szene die Sonne durch die Wolken scheinen sieht. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass über diesen Fehler allgemein hinweggesehen wird. Die Anderen können mit Drachenglas getötet werden. Wenn sie mit einer Drachenglasklinge erstochen werden, lösen sie sich auf und werden zu einer Pfütze aus sehr kalter Flüssigkeit. Dies steht im Gegensatz zur Serie, wo sie zersplittern und zu Staub zerfallen. Später wird bekannt, dass die Anderen auch mit "Drachenstahl" zu töten sind. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich hierbei um Valyrischen Stahl. Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:White Walkers es:Otros fr:Marcheurs Blancs he:מהלך_הלבן pt-br:Caminhantes Brancos ru:Белые ходоки uk:Білі ходоки ro:Ceilalți Kategorie:Weiße Wanderer